Naruto Meets Fandom
by WriterApprentice
Summary: When fandom comes in a laptop to Naruto's world, chaos and mayhem results from one single thing we all like to do! Minor crossovers. No flames please!
1. Ch1: The Day Fandom Came

**Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired from a fan comic from w w w . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m (ignore the spaces). The comic is called Naruto Meets Fandom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**This is not intended to bash or insult pairings!!! This is only for HUMOR WISE!!! Now let's get on with the fanfic, so enjoy!**

**Ch1: The Day Fandom Came**  
It was a peaceful sunny afternoon in the Elemental Countries and our popular shinobis; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, were taking a break from training and looked up at the clouds. Then from the heaven!

SCREEEECH!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
A box fell from the sky and made a crash course collision in front of the 3. Dirt and rubble flew and shot high into the sky as nits of earth splattered the ground. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took cover just in time when the box fell and were slowly walking towards it. The box was made out of ordinary brown card board, but it emitted a dim light. Naruto, being the most curious and rash, ran up to the box and ripped it open. Inside was a… laptop.

**Speeding up time…**  
Sakura was the first to try out the laptop and kind of enjoyed it, until she went into the internet. At first she was all so kawaii at the SasuSaku fanarts. That was until she discovered that her love life was suddenly very, interesting… Unimaginable amounts of KakaSaku were shown, then there was ItachiSaku , NejiSaku, LeeSaku, and then there was NaruSaku.

Sakura: OMG!

Naruto: (blushing)

Sakura: (hits Naruto's head)

Sasuke: …

* * *

During the day, Hinata and her team came across the laptop. Hinata was the first to find fanfiction and discovered that she was paired up with every character in the series… Including her entire family, distant cousins, the snake crazy psycho… and the team mascot.

Hinata: C-c-cannot sleep, fandom will eat me…

Kiba: What the-?

Shino: Don't ask.

Kurenai: (looks at laptop) HOLY SHIT!!!

* * *

Ino would have never, in her life, imagine discovering Yaoi especially NaruSasu.

Ino: Hm, interesting. _Is it even physically possible?_

She seems to build a liking for it!

* * *

Then there was this time when Tenten discovered… CRACK PAIRINGS!!!

Tenten: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Neji: My senses indicate she is laughing about something that features us as the main joke.

Lee: Ok…

Tenten: OMG! Even Gai-sensei is here!!! I have to see this!

Computer: (playing NumaNuma)

Tenten: OMFG MY EYES!!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!! (runs off)

I think we get the picture…

* * *

Fandom not only went to Konoha, but managed to find its way to the Akatsuki's hideout. That's where Tobi found the most horrendous and dangerous thing in Fandom Universe. FORUMS!!!!! (plays dramatic music)

Tobi: OMG! DEIDARA IS A GIRL!?!?!?!?!

Deidara: SPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! (in front of Itachi's face XD) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!!!!!! (jumps on Tobi and is strangling him)

Tobi: I read it on the Internet! Don't kill Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: GOOD MY ASS!!!!

While Deidara is strangling the life out of poor Tobi, Itachi saw the unthinkable in the fictional world. ItachiKisame.

Itachi: I can understand Uchia incest, harassing Naruto, and crack sex with that pink haired girl. BUT MAKING LOVE WITH KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs up to a phone) Hello? National Assistance for Abused Characters? It is I, Itachi… yes it's me again. I have a complai… yes AGAIN! What? Yes, I'll hold. (vein forms)

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Ch 2: Fandom Travels Very Fast

**To ****Dolly2000****: Thanks for your review. And yes, I do go on deviantart.**

**To ****Giga-Dragoness****: Thanks :D!**

**To ****AngelofSatire****: Thanks you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Ch 2: Fandom Travels Very Fast**  
One day fandom found its way to travel back in time. And unfortunately it ended up in Suna when Garra was little. Currently this was Garra's first time to use the internet and he was trying to search up some kiddie toys. 

Child Garra: Onee-san, what's sand-cest?

Temari: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!! (spat out water)

Kankuro: (accidentally scribbles paint on face)

Temari: Don't worry Garra! Onee-san is here! **JUST DON'T LOOK!!!** (puts hands in front of Garra's eyes)

Garra: Wha-?

Temari: **DAMNIT KAKURO! I TOLD YOU TO EARSE THE HISTORY!!!**

* * *

Back in Konoha, present day, the boys were discovering the wonders of their pairings.

Naruto: Damnit!!! Why do I always have to be paired up and make love with the same sex!!! I only have feeling for Sakura!!!

Neji: I can see that in their world, we are a very popular match for Hinata… I **HOPE** you aren't getting any ideas Kiba.

Kiba: (GUILTY!)

Shino: (playing Grand Theft Auto in the backround)

It seems that not only did a laptop come, but our game consoles and TV shows decided to join the trip.

Naruto: And why are you so calm about?!?! (points to Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Why shouldn't I?

Shikamaru goes on the Net and searches for his pairings, but find nearly junk and nothing. He started to lose hope…

Shikamaru: Let's see… if I'm not paired with the hot sand sibling, or that hot chick from Sound 5, or that hot brunette from the Chunnin Exam, or all at the same time… should I be complaining?

Until he clicked the next page, that's when the search engine showed tones of ShikaTemari, ShikaTenten, ShikaIno, and crack pairings. Shikamaru got his hopes a little too high and went in too deep. That's where he found… SHIKAMARU YAOI!!! Which I will not describe.

Shikamaru: …AUGH THE PAIN!!!!!! MY DELICATE, INTELLIGANT BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE IT!!!!!!

BOOM!!!  
Anyways moving along…

* * *

Lee and Shino were trying to find out which pairings were the most popular. That's when they found something shocking and new.

Shino: Disturbing…

Lee: OMG NaruSasu IS NOT THE MOST FAMOUS!!! **IT'S KakaIru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kakashi: Oh no…

Iruka: (jaws slams towards the ground like a dead weight)

* * *

Meanwhile in a hospital, a girl is suffering mind trauma.

Tsunade: Ok again, what the hell happened Tenten?

Sakura: Err, well…

Hinata: It was horrible.

Ino: Tenten saw Gai-sensei stark naked…

Tsunade: **OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, is their anything we could d- **INO IS THAT A YAOI MAGAZINE!!!**

Ino: No… where?

Hinata: (trauma, trauma, trauma)

* * *

Back in the Akatsuki Lair…

Itachi: I know you are there…

Itachi was still waiting with a fire burning around him…

Itachi: **ANSWER MOTHERF(censored)ERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Itachi is trying a hopeless attempt to try to contact us fan writers, fan artists, fan animators, etc…

Tobi: Deidara…

Deidara: What?

Tobi: Deidara.

Deidara: WHAT?

Tobi: Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaa.

Deidara: **WHAT!!!**

Tobi: Can I check if you're really a guy?

Deidara: …No…

Tobi: Aw…

Tobi might not live till next time.

* * *

To be continued… 


End file.
